


To Be With You

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Photo Album</p>
<p>Grace helps Steve put the finishing touches to a photo album for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“Do you think he’ll like it Gracie?”

“He’ll love it Steve,” Grace said with a smile as she flicked through the beginning of the photo album.

“When was that taken?” She asked, and pointed to a photo.

Steve took the album from her and gently ran his fingers across the pocket containing one of his favorite pictures. “Do you remember the barbecue we had for Kono’s birthday last year?”

Grace nodded, “Yep, we had the barbecue and then went to watch the fireworks at the Hilton.”

Steve nodded in confirmation, “Chin took it during the fireworks. He sent it to me afterward and said he thought I’d like it, and it’s been my wallpaper since.”

“I love it,” Grace said as she looked at the picture again; it was of the three of them. Danny was on the beach in between Steve’s legs and Grace was on Steve’s shoulders; the three of them watching the fireworks, in what seemed to be their own world.

“Can I have a look at the rest?” She asked, as Steve handed the album back to her.

“Of course you can! If you have any others to add in, please do!”

Grace flicked through the album; laughing at some and smiling at others. “This is beautiful, Steve. He’s lucky to have you,” she said and smiled at Steve as she handed the album back to him.

Steve accepted the album and placed it on the kitchen table, “Nah, I’m lucky to have him,” he said with a smile.

Grace smiled back and tilted her head, “yeah, and you’re _both_ lucky to have me.”


End file.
